Hogwarts - A Pirates Tale
by mendric
Summary: Voldemort has finally done it, but things go amiss after he destroys the sorting hat. Now everyone is trapped in a world they can't get out of and only few know of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts – A pirates tale

chapter 1

She woke up next to him. On the outside they both were heated enemies, on the inside, however, they both had a deep infatuation for the other. She turned in the bed and her arm strafed over his body. This act brought him out of his sleep and they both opened their eyes. When their vision cleared they both fell out of the bed in complete surprise.

"Did we... I mean did you and I?" She asked shocked that she'd even be in the same bed as him.

"I hope not Granger, Imagine, a pure blood sleeping with a mud blood." He spat.

"How very subtle Malfoy, I'd never sleep with a ferret." She shot back.

She surveyed her surroundings. They were in, what she observed, an old rustic cabin. Everything she somehow knew to be ancient but yet still looked brand new. Aside from the large bed, which she apparently slept with him in – which she still couldn't believe, there was a table and navigational equipment.

"Granger!" Malfoy's voice trembled.

"Malfoy, if I've told you once I..." She turned toward him but trailed off when she noticed the huge glass window behind the lavish bed and the sea, which went on for miles.

"I don't think we are in Hogwarts anymore."

For once she agreed with him, as strange as that may sound, they were not in Hogwarts. She tried to rack her brain on what happened; why was she in bed with her enemy, how did they get there. Then at the same time, it seemed, both realized one important fact that managed to allude them... one important fact that they should have caught onto right away. They both weren't wearing any cloths.

They froze on the spot, not taking their eyes off each other.

"You know Granger, for a mud blood you look good in the flesh."

She blushed and got a cover off the bed to cover up with, however Draco didn't. He knew she was embarrassed and he was enjoying making her fluster. Hermione looked around to see if she could spot her cloths _What luck_ she thought. _They're right by the bed_.

Hermione picked up her cloths, or what she thought was her cloths. She noticed they were old fashioned, like something out of a pirate movie, then it hit her, the cloths, the window, the navigational equipment, and the sea.

"Draco get dressed. I think we may be on a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship?" He said while picking up his cloths, "Hermione have you lost your mind." For the first time they both used each others first names, this again froze both of them on the spot.

They both got dressed and proceeded out of the room, through the door, and up to the main deck of the ship.

"Captain on deck!" A familiar voice called. Everyone stood at attention.

"Captain Malfoy, we are ready to make way on your orders."

"Potter?" Malfoy looked puzzled.

"Yes sir, first mate sir!" Harry said standing up straight. This got Draco even more confused than he already was.

"What's with this first mate business," Draco spat. "You just called me Captain."

Harry looked at him for a moment and laughed, "Sir is trying to trick me?"

"I don't think I'm joking, now tell me why you just called me captain."

"But sir?" Harry looked at him. "You may be married to the captain but you're still first mate."

"MARRIED!?" Both Hermione and Draco yelled in unison.

"Harry," Hermione went over to him. "How could I be married to Malfoy, we hate each others guts, don't you remember, and so do you."

"I don't hate Madam or Sir's guts at all," Chimed Harry. "I've happily served aboard the Specter with both of you for years."

Both of them were puzzled even farther by this, how could they have gotten married at all, they both couldn't even stand residing in the same room together much less sharing a bed.

"Excuse us," Hermione said to the entire crew. "Harry... Make way," she began and grabbed Draco's shirt collar. "We'll be right back."

"This isn't right," she said as they both entered 'their' room.

"Oh I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this," Draco said as the realization of the situation hit him.

"What we need to... Malfoy are you listening to me?"

He wasn't listening. The calm, cool, collected person that he was betrayed him. She knew he was thinking, but she knew it wasn't anywhere near the thoughts she wanted him to think.

This mind whirled, somehow he'd gone from the constant grip of his father – which he hated with every once of his body, to married to a mudblood he had a secret infatuation with – never mind the fact that she was somehow a captain. Best of all he was now able to order his enemy around, and he so loathed Potter. At that moment he felt life was good, although outwardly he'd have to keep his barrier up with Hermione.

A tug on his ear brought him out of his train of thought.

"Sheesh, what was that for?" he scoffed rubbing his earlobe.

"We need to figure out how we got here," she snapped.

"Why," he said with a hint of disdain in his voice. "Why would I want to, why would I want to leave this? I quite like it here, aside from the fact I have a mudblood for a wife." he paused in thought for a second. "Do you think they have divorces In this place."

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do Malfoy," she spat. "But I don't want to stay here, everything Is completely wrong."

Hermione began frantically looking around the room, checking under the bed, on the table, by the window, all to no avail. She repeated this routine several times hoping that each time would bring a different result – sadly she was met with the same one every time. This sparked Draco's curiosity, he watched her fail in whatever she was doing every time then he just had to ask.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

She shot a glare at him that could kill but simply went back to searching, "My wand."

The realization hit him again this morning, how could he have completely forgotten about his wand? He checked his usual hiding spot. He usually hid it on a carrying case he had wrapped around his forearm, but it wasn't there. Now he was freaking out, but as quickly as that emotion happened it faded away.

"Granger," he sighed. "Somehow I don't think we'll be finding our wands anytime soon." He lifted up his shirt sleeve to reveal his hiding spot which was empty.

This fact alone bothered both of them. For almost seven years they had been use to the idea that magic was always at the flick of a wrist.. but no more. They were forced into mugglehood, they were forced to do things the hard way, they were forced to work. Although Draco liked the fact that he was in a place his father couldn't touch him, at least he hoped, what he didn't like was the fact that he was now considered muggle. He sneered at this, which Hermione caught and taunted him on.

"Whats the matter, little ferret a muggle now," she cooed.

"Don't you 'little ferret' me filthy mudblood," he shot back.

"You really need to get a new vocabulary," she said in a bored voice. "We could do this all day, but right now I think it'd be best if we just said screw it and find out as much as we can about this place."

"Fine, have it your way."

They both stepped back out onto the main deck.

"Captain on deck!" came the voice again. This time she recognized who said it.

"Colin, this isn't a naval vessel, you don't have to announce every time I show up."

She surveyed the main deck for the first time, since the last one was so brief. She noticed that the ship was solid black. _No wonder why its called the Specter _she thought. Everything look new but worn at the same time; the sails, the shrouds, the masts, all had not a scratch on them yet looked old.

Draco went right up to the Helm of the ship, he grabbed a hold of one of the jutting knobs and smiled to himself. _Shiver me timbers _he thought. He was also quick to note, now the he had a higher ground than Hermione that the ship was full of a mixture of houses.

"First mate Malfoy," Hermione yelled up to him calmly, "set sail for Hogwarts."

Draco sighed but knew he had to keep appearances, "Aye captain."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The great hall was crowded. It had been three weeks since the sorting hat was destroyed and the hall was littered with beds: On top of which laid; every child in Hogwarts, Death eaters, Voldemort, and teachers. Voldemort decided he was going to attack the castle directly but when he destroyed the sorting hat something he didn't expect happened – for a very powerful dark wizard he had a bad track of not expecting the things he should have.

The sorting hat played one final trick, it placed everyone within the castle, except a select few, to sleep. This was no ordinary normal sleep however. To make on final attempt at unification it placed everyone in a dream state; another world of sorts. Two by two was its rule, every world had an awakened student of each genre and house, all others were oblivious to the world they had left. Its plan was simple: have each house work together to escape.

The sorting hat was old, very old in fact. It was created in the time of Merlin and King Arthur, it wasn't created from a normal hat however. The sorting hat was, in fact, a wizard, one of the most powerful. With the aid of Morgan Le Fey, Merlin was able to imprison the wizard but it took two enemies working together to defeat him. The hat was then bound to serve any who possessed it. Over the centuries it had went from a disgruntled evil wizard to a mellow person.

Eventually he came into the possession of Godric Gryffindor and was put to work, after the castle was built, sorting students into houses. He realized after sorting for ages and peering into peoples souls that you couldn't just sort people based on traits alone so he came up with a plan. By that time a young, powerful student called Tom Riddle came along. After peering into his soul and noting the abilities within he could have placed him, most notably, in Ravenclaw but he didn't. Instead he sorted Tom into Slytherin, thus sparking a chain of events that led to the moment he wanted; to die.

He knew what was in Tom's soul and what he could have been had he been given the chance but he knew through Tom he'd get his wish. Tom himself knew of the history of the hat. He had studied it on his own when he was in Hogwarts. One day, purely out of curiosity, Tom approached and talked to him. Upon asking him why he was sorted into Slytherin the hat lied and told him he saw to much evil to place him in any other house. This angered Tom and he vowed one day that he would return and destroy him. The hat smiled as Tom turned and left.

Inside the great hall a dark figure sat in the headmasters chair. She always wore a black dress and a sharp pointy hat. She usually wore a stern expression on her face which was lined with age. She sighed and slumped in the seat not caring if anyone noticed.

Today healers from St. Mungo's were scurrying about checking on students trying to figure out how to release them from their slumber. Parents were arriving at all hours after owls were sent telling them what had happened. This was the reason for Mcgonagall's lack of a prim and proper attitude, she was worn out. She and Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Flitwick were the only teachers left awake after the sorting hat was destroyed and they decided to take turns watching over the hall. Not taking any chances, however, all the Death eaters and Voldemort were bound and placed in magical boundaries.

She looked out among the crowd. The Weasley's were there and she doubted they'd leave until their children awakened. Hermione's muggle parents were there, Dumbledore had to explain the situation to them in great detail before they got it. Mr. Lovegood sat beside his daughter holding her hand, she noticed he was holding back tears. All in all this was not a good day, in fact, Mcgonagall figured this to be the worse day she's ever had.

The doors to the great hall bust open. In walked a towering giant but this giant wore a very kind face. Hagrid had been worried to the point of sickness since everyone fell. He paced over to the teachers tables noticing everyone as he stepped.

"An' change Minerva?" his voice trembled.

"None yet Hagrid," she sighed. "You had better get some sleep, it's your turn tonight to keep watch."

"But I can't sleep," his tone worried. "I've been up ever since it happened. I can't sleep knowing these kids are comatose."

"Ah but Hagrid," came a voice behind him, both Mcgonagall and Hagrid jumped startled. "It'll do you no good to stay awake."

Dumbledore had been working tirelessly shut in his office since it happened on a way to counteract the spell. He knew it had been a spell because he knew who the hat had been and how clever he was. He also knew the hat desired what Dumbledore himself desired; house unity. He couldn't understand why the sorting hat did this, or if it was even the sorting hat at all; it could have been Voldemort's spell backfiring. Whatever it was he was determined to find out.

"Albus, there still isn't any change at all."

"I know Minerva," Dumbledore said in a sympathetic tone. "But I have an idea." He turned to Hagrid. "We need to clear out this area to create a makeshift ward Hagrid. Can you go to the hospital wing and pluck some of Madam Pomfrey's beds, curtains, and linings? Can you also go to my office and get my vial's and Pensieve?"

"Right away Mr. Dumbledore sir," Hagrid beamed, happy to make himself useful.

Hagrid turned and ran out of the hall with a sense of urgency. He never once slacked when Dumbledore asked him to do something, especially something important, and this he deemed very important. He wasn't quite sure what Dumbledore wanted with these items but he found it best not to question him, he knew what he was doing. As he left Dumbledore turned back towards Mcgonagall.

"What do you need the Pensieve for?" she questioned.

"I have a theory Minerva," he said while crossing his arms behind his back. "If I'm right we can at least see whats going on inside everyone's mind."

"But why look into their thoughts?"

"I believe that everyone has entered a dream world." he said pacing. "If they have then no one may know how to get back or even if they are in one. Trimegistus knew what he was doing and knew it well."

"Why would the sorting hat do this? What reason would he have placing everyone in a 'dream world'"

"That I'm not quite sure of, hence the Pensieve, but both you and I know he wanted unity, and it looks like he was willing to go to extremes to get it."

Thirty minutes later the great hall doors burst open for the second time causing everyone in the room to look toward the sound. Hagrid had come back in carrying a large bundle of various items, one of which was the Pensieve. Both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were surprised he was able to get everything in one go, but then again they knew how enthusiastic he can be. He sauntered back to the teachers table very carefully he didn't want to drop anything or cause any harm to anyone.

"Hagrid, sit everything down and bring up a student, we are going to start keeping track of their dreams."

"Right away Mr. Dumbledore sir." He walked over and picked up Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna stood patient and proud and the pier. She'd heard the ship was the grandest ship in the world, today she would have it proven to her.

She was an upper class girl, or so she believed she was. She was making the crossing to settle down in a new life in the America's - opportunity knocks, as she was told, in the new land. Although she was wealthy and secure in the status she craved the adventure of the crossing. The boarding was at nine thirty and she didn't want to miss it, in fact she was so excited she showed up an hour early.

She was dressed in Edwardian style clothing. The dress was Navy blue with yellow rose trimmed patterns running along each side starting from her shoulders and ending in a V shape just above her navel. There was a frill pattern running along the neck line. She also wore a matching bonnet and gloves, the boots, however, were high heeled and black as midnight.

Luna checked her pocket watch. _Nine twenty – five_ she said to herself. _Soon they are going to let people onto the ship_. The white star line had a prescient for punctuality, they were gonna let people board at nine thirty and not a moment sooner. This made no difference to her, she had her ticket and was gonna board come hell or high water she wouldn't let anyone take it.

She strolled over to the inspection queue, she figured she may as well get it over with. They made sure everything was top notch, as such they felt it was their duty to inspect each and every person for diseases, virus's, lice, and anything else they deemed fit to not let people board. Of course you could secretly slip the inspector a few shillings and be done with it then and there. Luna, however, would never do such a thing, she was aristocracy, she did not need to demean herself to get aboard a vessel she had every right to be on.

The stack whistle blew. She looked down at her ticket: 15-A, it read in big bold letters, her stateroom would be on the boat deck. The second the whistle blew, however, the crowds started to form. Once she thought the entry plank into the ship would collapse with so many people one it, luckily it was steady enough, but after that little fiasco the white star line began regulating on how to board

the ship. Today was going to be the start of a very long day for her.

Luna stepped into the inspection queue, it was easy now that everyone went crazy trying to board. She was checked head to toe, she could swear though that he went slow and lingered in the wrong places on purpose. Pushing it out of her mind though she stepped out when it was over and calmly walked toward the boarding plank. For a seventeen year old this was a pretty big undertaking, considering she wasn't married.

"Luna!" a voice called out. "There you are."

She knew the voice all to well, it was her confidant, her friend, her fiance Theodore Nott. He was one of the richest men in England. His parents had died when he was very young and he inherited a fortune, they had met through a mutual friend. Theodore had agreed to escort her to America where, then, they would wed. His best man – Dean Thomas – was the mutual friend and right now that's who had yet to show up.

"I can take care of myself Theodore," she cooed.

"I know you can dear."

A short but stocky man bounced up to him. "Sir?" he said with indignation.

"Ah yes, I want you to take our luggage to staterooms fifteen-A and fifteen-B. Dean should be arriving anytime."

"As you wish sir." The short stocky man sauntered off to unpack the luggages.

"So what do you think," Theodore said pointing to the ship. "isn't she the grandest ship you've ever seen."

"the Carpathia is bigger." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Doesn't anything impress you Luna?"

The stack whistle blew for the second time and Dean still hadn't shown up yet. They both knew he could be a little late, he always was, but today wasn't a day for that.

"Where the hell is he?"

"You know a lady should never swear." A voice sounded behind her. She turned around and there before her was Dean her best friend. She was happy to have his friendship but honestly sometimes she couldn't understand why they were friends, they had not the same interests yet they were able to share anything at anytime about whatever was on their minds.

"DEAN!" she exclaimed and gave him a quick hug then punched him in the arm. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was in the pub having a quick game of cards and I lost track of time."

"We were getting worried you wouldn't show."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Both Theodore and Dean were University students and took the time off from their school to make the trip over. Dean had a choice to make. He could either stay in America after it was over and transfer to its American branch or he could sail back to England.

"Who's this chap," Luna said noticing for the first time a gentleman was beside Dean. He had on common clothing, a little tattered In places and patched in others.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom ma'am," The guy said taking her hand and bowing down to kiss it. Neville was tall, he had a semi pale complexion and dark black hair. He was also aware that no one knew who he was; not Dean, certainly not Luna. Theodore he could care less about but he figured he'd play along till he could figure out what was going on. He also surmised that whoever he was in the crazy world he was poor, judging by the clothing he wore. Theodore upturned his nose immediately although Luna didn't notice.

"Are you Dean's servant?" Theodore inquired to the guy. Neville was the only one who noticed the hint of disgust in Theodore's voice.

"No," Dean interjected before Nevile could speak, "I met this chap while playing that game of cards." He smacked Neville on the back. "This lucky man won a ticket aboard Titanic."

"Did he now?" Theodore said not masking his disgust. "Well mister Longbottom, I would say see you round but I dare say we'll never be near the third class cabins."

Neville smiled but made no comeback, he knew it would be pointless having an argument with someone who had no idea what Hogwarts was or even who he himself was. Bowing he thanked them for the introductions and turned to board the ship. Luna could swear she saw him wink at her before he left.

She lightly hit Theodore in the chest. "What was that for?" she asked.

"He's lower class love, they are beneath us."

"Hun, sometimes you can be insufferable," she laughed. "You're aristocracy, the least you can be is polite."

"Touche."

"Shall we board," Dean spoke up.

Dean knew Theodore could be a little uptight when it came to status after all his family name was very well known.

The whistle blew for the third time, by now it was ten o' clock. They knew this because according to protocol the whistle had to blow every fifteen minutes from boarding start time to shove off. They had till eleven thirty to board and shove off time was noon. Things have started to calm down and an orderly fashion was being maintained, this gave Theodore's chauffeur ample time to get their luggage on board.

Dean wasn't nearly as uptight as Theodore was. His family was once as poor as Neville's so he had no problem addressing the lower class with the same station as himself; however, aristocracy had rules and he had to abide by them, every now and then, though, he bent them slightly like he had today. The short stocky chauffeur returned, "Luggage all checked in sir." He dug in his jacket pocket and offered the contents to Theodore. "Your stateroom keys."

"Thank you Nile," He said before the chauffeur turned to leave. Nile bowed. "And Nile," the chauffeur turned back around. "Make arrangements for my things to be shipped to America when I call." The chauffeur disappeared into the crowd.

Neville sighed as he looked at his ticket, he figured he might as well make the best of the situation, but first he had to figure out how to board the ship. When he first realized he was in this world the first thing he noticed was that he had no wand so he had to make do. He needed money and that's when he spotted Dean, Dean had asked him to play cards because they needed a forth, Neville hesitated at first but he was hungry so he figured why not, it couldn't have gotten any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I dun get it," Hagrid said the image in the pensieve faded out. Dumbledore had devised a rather ingenious way of showing the contents inside of it while someone jumped inside the memory.

"It's quite clear," Dumbledore said in a calm fashion. "Harry has no idea who he is, but he has interacted with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, who seem to be awake, so I have no doubt they will figure out what's going on."

"But why are they stuck on a pirate ship?" Mcgonagall asked puzzled.

"That i'm not quite sure Minerva," began Dumbledore, "I'll have to see more students before I determine if it has to do with their minds, Trimegistus, or Voldemort's."

They all had crowded around the pensieve as Dumbledore vanished to check out the memory again and watched as he followed Hermione and Draco into the captains cabin. He was able to hear everything that was going on, but that's one thing the others outside couldn't do. He had devised a way for them to watch, but not to listen.

He smiled. Hermione and Draco may be at each others throats all the time but even they recognized when to put hatred aside to escape something they had no control over. If anyone could figure out how to get of out the dream state it would be them, and if they 'woke' Harry up they'd have even more of a shot. Hermione may be highly logical and Harry may be highly instinctual when it came to magic but Draco had the best of both worlds.

Draco had a different kind of intelligence, where as Hermione was bookish, he was street smart and able to adapt quickly without the need to think it through. His father made him train his mind and body from an early age, sometimes it paid off, sometimes it was just a nuisance, but that's one thing he hated his father for – he stole his childhood. One thing that he never told anyone was the fact that he was taught how to survive without the use of his wand.

Dumbledore fell back out of the pensieve after the conversation. He wasn't overtly surprised at what he'd heard, even he knew it was bound to happen eventually between them even if it was just a dream.

"It seems," he said after dusting himself off, "That Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are married." This caused gasps from the remaining teachers that had crowded around.

"Tha' could never happen," Hagrid said in a surprised tone. "They despise each other."

"Opposites attract, however, one main thing to note is neither have a wand, they will have to figure out how to get out without one unless we can interrupt the dream."

"How will they survive in that place without a wand?" Flitwick asked.

"Both Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy are very sharp." Dumbledore said in his usual calm tone. "They are two sides of the same coin so I'm positive they will survive."

Hagrid gently picked Harry up and carefully carried him over toward the cot that he had been laying on. Carefully he laid him back down.

"Hagrid, can you bring up Ms. Susan Bones?"

"Right away." Hagrid walked over and scooped Pansy up, carrying her over to the makeshift ward, and placed her gently down on the bed.

They all watched as Dumbledore disappeared for the third time into the Pensieve.

"We should try to get into his mind." Flitwick said pointing to Voldemort.

"Hush now," Mcgonagall cut in. "Albus knows what he is doing."

Dumbledore dropped into Susan's memory, He noticed it to be completely different from Harry's. He stood at the foot of a large, dark, jagged cliff. The first thing he noticed was a massive cave opening. A pole stood fixed in place in front of the cave, adorned with shackles, in which, was clasped, Susan Bones. Susan was wearing a rather ornate dress, her hair was pulled up into a bun. She was struggling to get free.

He would have normally helped her out if he could, sadly all he could do was watch. Susan's hands, at this point, were covered in bruises from her constant struggle to get free. He heard a loud, booming roar, he knew could only be a dragon. Another sound caught his attention, he turned towards it. The sound was the sound of hove beats approaching. A horse came into view, the rider he did not recognize for the fact that his face was covered, but upon noticing the rider was in full plate armor he made an educated guess as to the time period.

The rider stopped and dismounted. He was of medium size and build and his stance gave the impression of not only a slouch; but a proud man. His plate armor shone in the area's where the light seeped in through the massive tree canopy overhead. He unsheathed his sword and cautiously approached the girl, looking, making sure not to let his presence known to the creature inside. The rider paused and looked at the girl for a few seconds, sighed, and removed his helmet.

Susan looked dumbfounded, this was the last person she expected to find in this place, where ever it was. She had a good idea of the period she was in; problem was, she had no idea why or how she was here, for some reason she arrived as the daughter of a king. According to law a lottery was held. Every eligible, unmarried, maiden had to apply. Each one was given a number, when that number was called out the unlucky girl had the honor – or horror – whichever way you wanted to look at it, of sacrificing herself for the good of the realm to keep the dragon at bay.

She struggled again. "Well are you just going to stand there all day and stare or are you going to get me out of this?"

The rider broke off his stare as she spoke, he was more dumbfounded by her beauty more than anything. He had never realized just how beautiful she was. "Susan?"

"Ron?" she answered back in a sarcastic tone.

"So you recognize me?"

"Of course I recognize you, you twit, we've only been going to Hogwarts together for the last six years."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm glad to find that someone knows me." he said, excitement in his voice. "I just came from the kingdom, there are quite a few schoolmates there but no one seems to know me."

Ron walked over to her and held up his sword.

"You're not seriously going to use that are you?" she said in horror. "You'd have a much easier time with your wand."

"Don't have it, that was the first thing I checked when I got here. Where's yours?"

"Does it look like I can reach it if I had it." she spat.

"Jeez, sorry, hold still."

He raised up his sword again. She closed her eyes tight and lowered herself as far as the shackles would allow. Susan had nothing against Ron, she was just annoyed, confused, and didn't want her hands to be chopped off. In one swift motion the shackles that held her to the pole were no longer bound to it. Susan opened her eyes, surprised she still had both of her hands. She ran over and jumped into Ron's arms embracing him in a very tight hug.

Dumbledore drew back out of the Pensieve, just before exiting he noticed a castle in the sky sitting on clouds, he couldn't quite make out what the castle looked like but thought it best to check for it the next time he entered a mind, he had a feeling it played an important role.

"Albus?" asked Mcgonagall as Dumbledore shook off the effects of being inside the Pensieve.

"This may be a little bit harder than we thought Minerva." He paced around.

'If Trimegistus wanted unity so badly why would he throw everyone in different worlds' he said mostly to himself.

Dumbledore began walking toward the great hall doors. "I'm going to my office for a while, I need to check something." He said with urgency. "Hagrid, can you prepare Severus while I'm gone."

Hagrid nodded. Mcgonagall followed him out leaving the two teachers behind to puzzle over why they left.

Chapter 5

Snape was stalwart. His legion was the best they were at what they did and proved it every time they engaged in battle. They had been marching for days to somewhere, but no where in particular. Actually he knew exactly where they were headed; however, he was taking his own sweet time. Snape was the most loyal and second in command of Leonidas's spartan soldiers. Dumbledore looked on in curiosity as he lead the soldiers, he noted, however, that Snape was not awake at all and if he were a betting man he'd put money down that the three teachers he left behind were laughing at his predicament.

He didn't have his usual black robes on, he wasn't even frowning, it was like he was an unwillingly willing participant in a play, he was not in his usual fare at all. He wore a form fitting breastplate, golden, but faded with years of use; a leather skirt wrapped around his waist extending to mid thigh; leather boots, extending a little above the ankles then wrapped, mid way, up the calf; golden shin protectors and a crimson leather cape to hid blood if he ever got a cut. In his left hand he held a full length dory, in his right a shield with his late wife's doe crest painted on the front. His side carried his ever faithful companion; his sword.

"Come on men," he spoke in his usual monotone voice. "The Persians will know of our might." His voice held no inflection, but, at the same time, commanded attention; when he spoke everyone listened. "Let it be known that we three hundred will win the day."

_Oh no!_ Thought Dumbledore. He looked up and noticed the castle in the sky again. The castle sat on a cloud, shimmering as if it were a bright star. He wanted very much to get a closer look at it but he knew that was impossible, at least for the moment, he'd have gather more research.


End file.
